What if
by soulmaker
Summary: What if goku and everyone else died aginst the androids. What if Gohan was captured by Doctor gero? and what if a certin female android had a crush? read and find out my version!
1. Chapter 1

What If

"Father?!" Gohan screamed as he saw his beloved father grasp his heart in pain and he reverted from super Saiyan to normal. _The virus is starting now! Its come much later than what Trunks said it would!"_

Gohan reaches into his pocket and takes out a small purple bottle, _it's a good thing I took the medicine with me just in case_. "You guys it's the heart virus we have to get my dad this medicine right away!"

"What the virus?!" Piccolo said " That's right he didn't get sick over the two years we've been training!"

Noticing that the situation was getting bad for Goku the Z fighters quickly devised a pan to help Goku.

"All right now Tien and I will rush old man" Piccolo said "Gohan. You, Krillen, and Yamcha get that other one off of Goku and give him the medicine." "Alright Mr. Piccolo we got it. Ok lets go!"

With this the Z fighter Rushed to do there assigned jobs for the counter attack. Caught off guard the androids were pushed away from Goku and Gohan gave his father the medicine he needed. "Th-Thanks guys. I-I needed that.." with that Goku passes out into a uneasy slumber. As Krillen looked at his oldest friend he prayed he would recover. _It's all up to u know Goku.._ The androids, having recovered from the attack were now approaching the Z fighters. "So you think Goku is safe from us? Wrong we are stronger than we look. Now 19 do it!" with that android 19 shot out an extremely bright light that blinded everyone worse than the solar flare! Even Vegeta who was about to step in was blinded by the attack. While everyone was blinded by 19 20 grabbed Goku and proceeded to drain all his remaining energy while 19 destroyed the senzu beans and proceeded to attack the z fighters. After all his energy was gone 20 was about to rip a hole in his chest similar to what he had done earlier to Yamcha, but a mighty blow to his face sent him flying backwards. "Father!" Gohan screamed in agony after Trunks had forced the evil android away he felt his fathers weak energy and kneeled next to him. "Father! Father please hang on we have to get you to Kami's lookout and get you a senzu bean." "No..Gohan..it's to late for me I'm through even now I can feel the heart virus killing me I don't have the energy to fight it any longer." "NO father please don't say that. I know you can make it please just hold on!!" "Gohan I'm sorry I can't…please Gohan look after the Earth and everyone you are strong son. Stronger than me and everyone here You just have to unlock that power. You are the earths protector now I love you. Tell your mother I love her and that I'm sorry….." with that Goku passed away in his sons arms.. "Noo….Father…." The rest of the Z fighters having fended off 19 and 20 noticed Goku's energy was gone and turned to see Gohan holding Goku's dead body. The same thought ran threw everyone's head _Goku's dead?! No No impossible!!_ Just like in the future Goku was killed by a heart virus just in a different way. At the site of Goku's dead body android 20 started to laugh. "Hashanah Finally he is dead and with the energy I got from him I will defeat you all. Come 19!" With that they flied to the mountains. "Damn After them! We have to avenge Kakarot!" Screamed Vegeta turning super saiyan. Everyone except Gohan rushed after the Androids.

Gohan stood up and looked at his fathers peaceful body. _Father I will try my best to protect the planet you loved so much._ Gohan then flew towards the mountains tears in his eyes.

End 1

Next chapter

Defeat of the z warriors?!


	2. Chapter 2

Defeat

Gohan flew fast to try and catch up with his friends but to no avail he couldn't sense them or see them.

_Darn they must have dropped there power levels to hide themselves from the androids._

Gohan continues searching for one of his allies when he suddenly gets a telepathic message from Piccolo

_Gohan quick the android has me look by the tallest mountain!_ Gohan takes off at top speed to help his long time mentor and friend. He gets to the mountain and see's a horrible sight Piccolo on the ground bleeding. "MR. PICCOLO!" Gohan lands and holds him. "G-Gohan I'll be fine this wound won't kill me. Go.. Go.. Gohan and help the others before it's to late!" At this Piccolo passes out. "Right Piccolo I will I have to!" Gohan then searches high and low for his friends. He finds them all passed out due to drainage one by one until he see's Krillen getting drained by 20. "Ahh Thanks for the energy Krillen it was most satisfying !" He throws Krillen to the ground and looks at Gohan "19 you can have Goku's son he should be full of energy." "Yes 20." Gohan at this point is enraged at seeing his friends drained and the thought of his dead father. "I'll NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" He starts powering up. His energy generates a lightning storm and causes ferocious winds to blow. "You killed innocent people, drained my friends, and killed my father you will pay for this!!" His hair starts flickering from yellow to black. All the while 19 and 20 are scanning his energy to see it climbing off the charts! _What is this power? I Dr.Gero genies didn't count on this…this power! I must have IT!_ Gohan then turned into a full super saiyan his power greater than Goku or Vegeta because of his hidden power. "I am Gohan. Son of Goku, trained by the great Piccolo. I will not lose to you." Gohan states calmly. "19 go defeat him but do not kill him" "Yes 20"

19 then rushes Gohan faster because of the power absorbed from the z fighters. He punches Gohan in the face only to have his arm shatter literally against Gohan's jaw. " Is that it? Then die!" he shoots an energy blast and completely destroys 19. But while he was doing that 20, who had no faith in 19 slipped behind him trapped him in a hold and started to absorb his energy until he blacked out.

"Yes Yes you will make a fine addition to my arsenal to take over the universe son of Goku! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAhAHAHAHAH"

End chapter

Short eh plz review


	3. Chapter 3

Awake

quickly returns to his lab with his newfound prize. After making sure his door is completely camouflaged he takes Gohan to the lower section of his lab and begins his work on the fallen hero.

Two months later…

Piccolo, Trunks, Vegeta , Tein, Yamcha , Krillen , Bulma in her car and Goku are flying straight toward Dr. Gero's lab. "Are you sure this is the way Bulma?" Krillen asked. "Of course it is Krillen. Only 6 scientist in the world know where his lab is and my dad is one of them. So when I asked him he gave me the coordinates and they lead to here." "Good because I owe that android for what he did to me!" quipped Vegeta. "Father don't you even care about Gohan?! He was taken by those monsters and who knows what they are doing to him!" screamed Trunks. "Don't worry about him Trunks. I'm here now and I'm getting my son back!" Goku said. Piccolo looked at Goku "Right it's lucky for us King Ki was gracious and gave up his life to restore yours. Plus the extra training really paid off. We are at least three times stronger than before!" They approached the lab door only to find it wide open and a confident looking Dr. Gero standing in front of it. "Well well well look what we have here. Weak earthlings , a broken namakian and tree pitiful sayins how pathetic." " give me back my son!" Goku yelled.

"How touching a father comes to find his son. Only to find his death." he grabs a remote from his pocket "Awaken 17 and 18." He presses a button on the remote. Two capsule door's opened reviling a blond teenage girl around 16 and a similar male android with black hair. "How can we help you Dr.?" asked 17.

"Destroy these pesky insects." "Right away Dr." Android 17 charges toward Goku and the gang. "GET READY HERE THEY COME!" Piccolo screams. Then right when Piccolo is about to punch 17 he disappears and reappears behind and slices off his head with his hand. 's head lands and he is looking at his creations that betrayed him. "Why 17 why?" "Because they don't work for you anymore." says a unknown figure. "NO it can't be you shouldn't be awake now!?" The figure steps into the light and there stands Gohan with super sayin hair. "Pitiful out dated android die!" Gohan blasts his head into pieces. He looks at the gang and says "Leave or your next."

DUM DUM DUM

CLIFF SORRY :P


	4. Chapter 4

Confusion

By Soulmaker

Author's notes: well been a while a long while guess I should apologize to all the fans out there sorry for being a horrible author and not updating. So if anyone of you want to give me bull then go ahead I'll take it. Anyway on with the show.

"Gohan your alive!" Goku screams with tears of joy in his eyes "And you're a super sayjin too?!" "Father?! How is it possible that you live?" "King Kai gave his life for me to live so now I'm back to be with you and your mother. Come on Gohan let's go home."

Gohan's eyes turn a hard and cold "No I'm not going back." Everyone looks at Gohan in shock and states at Gohan like he is crazy. Krillin steps forward "What do you mean your not going back? Gohan your mother misses you and so have we." "Yeah Gohan you have to go back you have family and friends that care for you" said Trunks. "Go back you don't understand when I was captured by the good Dr. here he changed what ever feelings I had for any of you. I only know that my father is Goku my enemy are his friends and my mission was to destroy them and conquer the world for the new Red Ribbon army." Everyone looks at Gohan astonished that such a thing could happen and disturbed by the tone of voice he was using it was cold and full of blood lust. "Well then if the brat won't come back on his own maybe we should force him back" Vegeta walks forward and looks Gohan in the eye "You're a super sayjin now and have gotten stronger am I right? Well then how about I kick your ass and make you go home to mommy!" he goes super sayjin "Vegeta! What are you doing he isn't the enemy!" shouts Piccolo.

The two androids walk forward and stand next to Gohan. "Do you want me to take care of these pests?" "No 18 I'll deal with them. 17 wake up 16 will ya." "Right." He walks back into the lab. "Ok Vegeta here are the rules one on one and the first to give up, pass-out, or die loses agreed?" "Hmph. Fine by me punk lets Go!!" " Gohan don't do this come home with us please." Goku pleaded "Not gonna happen father not today."

Next chapter Gohan vs Vegeta.!!!

Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

Gohan vs. vegeta

Hey been a while since I updated huh? Well sorry life taken some twist n turns

Any way here you go I new chapter

________________________________________________________________________

Gohan and vegeta stood on the middle of the deserted road.

The Z fighters all look somber at what they had heard from Gohan his feeling for them gone the companionship that he felt for them was now hatred. Even the love of his family was destroyed and turned to rage.

Gohan took a quick look at the z fighters " No one interfere with this fight. If you do the androids will kill you all."

As if being summoned androids 18,17,and16 walk out of 's lab. 16 upon seeing Goku charges forward only to have his arm grabbed by Gohan in a death grip.

"Let me go my objective is to kill Goku."

"Not yet we still have much to do first and he still needs to live..for now."

16 looks at Gohan and his frown hardens. " I don't take orders from you." he snatches his arm from gohan and turns to confront Goku again, but before he could move gohan put his hand firmly on his arm and spoke in a neutral tone. "If you don't want to follow my orders I will kill you here and now."

The giant android turned fully to the small teenager scanned his power level and smirked. 'This child is a Dwarf compared to my power'.

"You stand no chance boy I suggest you release me before I destroy you for interrupting me."

Gohan sighs and shakes his head. "And here I thought you were smart like 18 and 17 but you'r obviously flawed. I guess I'll just have to show you how wrong you really are." With that Gohan released the android and before the hulking giant could move a blast of raw energy consumed his form kicking up dust that covered the area. When the dust settled the redheaded android was smashed into the side of the valley wall his left arm missing his legs gone and the upper left part of his head was bare the skinlike-tissue was burned of reveling a metal skull.

Gohan looked over surprised. "I see the good Dr. made you out of tougher stuff then the others I'd say you are stronger than 18 or 17, but as you can see that makes no difference to me."

The giant was gravely damaged and could only wonder how this boy had achieved such power. He closed his eyes and put his systems in standby he would have his revenge when the opportunity raised.

The z fighter were now in a state of worry and fear. What their once friend just did was amazing to be so fast and so ruthless it left them feeling pain at the loss of innocence from the boy.

Vegeta watched all this with interest smirking as he figured the boy would at least give him a good fight.

"Well are you done playing with your toys? Don't get cocky the real fight is over here."

Gohan looked at Vegeta and smirked. He would show the once prince of all sayians who was better in combat. Easing him self into a loose stance Gohan Reverted From Super sayian.

"My full power won't be required to deal with an insect like you."

Vegeta's face went from smirking to pissed in an instant and he launched himself at Gohan planning on making him regret his last sentence. He through a lighting fast punch at Gohan only to have him doge and counter with a knee to Vegeta's stomach. Vegeta grunted in pain and then back-flipped away. When his feet hit the ground he disappeared and reappeared behind Gohan and delivered a kick to the back of the teens head. Gohan sensing this ducked and with a sweep kick, knocked Vegeta off his feet, but instead of falling on the ground the elder sayian flew upward into the air. Quickly righting himself he launched an arsenal of chi blast toward the now crouching boy. Gohan looked up and was meet with a chi blast near his face. The chi blast connected and kicked up small dust clouds. Vegeta smirked "Not so tough after all I'm not even sweating. You shouldn't underestimate your el-" he stopped mid sentence at the sight be fore him.

On the ground stood Gohan an energy barrier around his unharmed form.

He looked up at Vegeta and laughed. "Did you really think it was that easy?" Then he disappeared. As Vegeta looked for him he was hit in the back with stunning force. As he fell he turned to see a yellow beam of energy whizzing toward him he didn't have time to block as the beam connected pushing him faster to the ground. Then not a second later Gohan flew straight into the newly formed crater and stomped on Vegeta's guts, then he unleashed a series of small energy blasts in Vegeta's face. He grabbed Vegeta who was quickly losing strength, by the arm and lifted him high off the ground. Then he did the unthinkable. With one hand he formed a blast in hand released it right in the injured sayian's face while still holding his arm so he was unable to go flying back. The force from the blast caused said arm to dislocate causing the man to scream in bloody agony.

Gohan dropped him and let him fall back to the ground. His body no longer super sayian and unconscious. At this point the Trunks caught his father less the fall injure him more.

Gohan looked at the rest of the Z fighters.

"Leave before you all share his fate. It will be a while before we strike again so I would suggest getting stronger else you'll be no fun. Come 17 18." With that they flew off into the western sky.

End

Welp been a while huh? Review


	6. Chapter 6

The plan

Soulmaker

Well it's time again ladies and gents for an update!!!

As Gohan, 17, and 18 flew out of site the Z fighters were trying to comprehend what they had just witnessed. Gohan their youngest ally in the fight against the forces of evil was now an enemy with tremendous power. He proved this when he beat Vegeta single-handedly and blasted the andriod called 16 into pieces. He wasn't even ssj when he beat Vegeta he was toying with him.

Krillen was the first to come to his senses as he grabbed the pouch on his hip and slipped out a senzu bean. Walking over to Trunks who was still holding Vegeta he put the bean in his mouth rubbed his throat to make him swallow it.

"There he should be fine in no time."

"Thanks Krillen. But what do we do now? I mean we could go after them. Maybe if we all attacked together we could overwhelm them."

Piccolo looked from the sky toward Trunks and shook his head.

"Even if we all attacked I have no doubt we couldn't beat them. The androids are strong enough to probably hold off two of us apiece. So if Tien, Krillen, Yamcha, and me faced 17 and 18 You, Vegeta, and Goku would take Gohan. But even You three ssj would have your hands full, and the androids have unlimited energy it would only be a matter of time before the got the upper hand on us and went to assist Gohan. You'd have to Defeat Gohan in 10 minutes something I don't think you could do at your current lvls."

No one disagreed with Piccolo. Even with the two months they used to train the gap in their power was to much.

Piccolo looking back towards the sky.

"I know a way that I could match the Androids power, but to do so the Dragonballs would be lost."

At this Goku smiled and chuckled.

"Your thinking of fusing with him huh?"

"H-How did you know?!"

"He mentioned it back when I first trained under him. If you do that then I guess I'll hit the time chamber again. I suggest we all go back and train for another month."

At this point Vegeta Regained conciseness and scowled. Getting to his feet he let out a scream of frustation and anger.

"How?! How did he get so much power!!!? It took me three years to become a ssj and he beat me as if he were crushing a fly!!"

Vegeta then smashed his fist into the ground destroying the road under him.

It was Trunks who spoke to calm the raging prince.

"Vegeta please calm down!! If we train in the time chamber we can beat him."

"Yea," Goku said, "I might take us about three months to do it but if we go in in pairs we could all be done quicker."

"Right" Piccolo, said, "We have no time to waste lets go."

As everyone was about to leave towards Kami's tower Bulma screamed, "WAIT!!!"

Everyone hesitated and looked at her still in her car.

"Shouldn't we check Dr. Gero's lab?"

The Z fighters looked at the still open door in the side of the mountain were the headless body lye.

"Also" Bulma continued, "Someone has to help me take that Android back to my house. I'm sure we can learn a lot from it."

It was Krillen who answered her.

"Well I could stay and help you look around. I'm sure I'll go last in the time chamber anyway."

Yamach also agreed to stay and help investigate.

Goku looked at the lab again and sighed. Looking at Bulma he smiled.

"Hey Bulma I know it might be a long shot but could you possible try and find what that monster did to my son. I..I'd also better tell Chi Chi what happened to him it will break her heart if she saw it on the news or heard it from someone else."

"Sure Goku I'll let you know if I find something."

And with that Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, Tein, and Piccolo took off towards Kami's Tower.

Little did they know a sleeping giant was overhearing their conversation.

End chapter.

.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello world of FANFICTION. If anyone is out there I've decided to update, but first an apology. Sorry to anyone following this story faithfully I know I haven't been the best author with my updates, but hopefully that will change. Now on with the show.

Plans

The sky was clear and blue as Gohan, 17, and 18 made there way towards the setting sun, their destination a mystery to everyone but the small twelve year old boy. He was flying slightly ahead of the twins his eyes ever forward and his voice silent. It was this silence was grating on 17's nerves.

"_Dam it, why the hell is this kid so strong! I was supposed to be the greatest android in creation, but then this kid comes along and blows me out of the water. Plus that 16 model was strong enough to with stand the blunt of that beam, something that would have turned me to dust."_

He could still recall the day he and his sister had awakened for a second time. It wasn't the pruned face of that welcomed them, but in stead a boy with a look of curiosity and wonder on his face, and the remote that kept them slaves in his hand. Without the Dr. Around he was sure that it was a sign of their freedom so with gusto they attacked the child, but that turned out to be one of the biggest mistakes of his short life. Not only was the boy faster than them, but his punches actually caused him to feel pain, something that he was sure no one could do. Gohan only said one sentence to them, one order that would soon be come one of many, "Next time you wake, you follow my commands or else I'll kill you both." Then as sudden as blinking he was asleep. The black haired teen shook his head slightly as he brought himself back to reality, earning him a curious glance from his sister.

"Hey, why didn't we kill them back there? We could have easily beaten them." There was only silence in return, a silence that seemed to stretch on for a full hour, without a peep from the half saiyan or anyone else in their little group. Just when 17 had reached his breaking point, the small boy spoke. "Had they all attacked you would be dead." This was the last thing either of the two androids expected to hear. Lose to those fools? Ridiculous. It was 18's that rose to question his silly notion. "Like they would have a chance to beat us, we have all their data and unlimited energy, losing would be almost impossible." The boy twin nodded his head, a notion that went unseen by the saiyan, before he chipped in his two cent as well. "She's right, our power dwarfs theirs in comparison, so how could we lose?" At this point the trio was right over a small town, the local inhabitants carrying on with their busy lives, unaware of the three floating above the tallest building. Gohan stopped without warning, causing the other two to get ahead of him before turning and looking the stoic boy in the eye.

"If you had fought them two months ago, they would have perished without scratching you, however something has changed. Your sensors can only detect what their energy is at the moment, so I don't expect you to know how much they were holding back, but I could. Its not precise to a t, but I can estimate them well enough, and what I sensed from them was true. Your powers are not enough to take them as they are all on the same level as you, with the exception of Goku, Vegeta, and Trunks who's power eclipses yours with their own." His face scrunched up as the boy seemed to process the meaning of the words he just spoke. "I don't know how such a thing could happen in such a short time, but what I do know is that if they do it again even I won't be able to stop them. Hell, it took all I had to stop Vegeta and I know for a fact Goku is stronger."

This information put the twins on high alert, a feeling of apprehension that they never remembered feeling before. His full strength to stop Vegeta? That was not possible. It was 18 who found her voice first. "Wh-What do you mean? You clearly powered down when you fought him, even reverted from that golden state, so how could you have been at full strength?"

Gohan closed his eyes as she spoke and started to look around, as if he could see through the closed lids. " is to thank for that. Not only did he place a booster inside my body, but he also bestowed the knowledge of completely masking my energy, and the ability to power up to the max, yet retain the same appearance as I would normally. He figured that the enemy would panic if they saw me kill their comrades without being a super saiyan, but who would have thought I would need it to save my own skin." He stopped talking just as his body faced north, a small smirk gracing his features as he opened his eyes. "There, its that way." Turning back to the androids he scanned their expressions, before continuing on. "Look gave me the same device he planted in all his creations, a booster that takes your normal energy flow and enhances it while regenerating it, thus giving his creations unlimited power, but unlike his other creations, I was well versed in controlling my energy from the start so to make sure I never out powered anything else he might create, he placed a limiter inside the device so my growth would be completely stunted. I can still gain much more power, but at a drastically slower rate. The good news is, I was able to find the location of his auxiliary lab, the only place I can go to get this limiter removed, and give me a fighting chance against Goku and his allies. The better news is that with the removal of this limiter you two will gain the max amount of power that he gave you, something that should put you back on top against the other Z fighters. Now lets go, the longer we stand around the less time we have to prepare."

Without another word he was gone, flying off towards the north. The twins looked at each other, no words passing between the two as they silently formed their pact and followed after Gohan. They would remove their limiters first, and then while his guard was down, kill Gohan and the rest of the pathetic warriors. They would never be slaves to anyone else.


	8. Chapter 8

A small hiss followed a bright light illuminating the contents of the decent sized room. All around were computers constantly running algorithms, as well as a huge monitor that was covered in plastic to keep out the dust, all property of Dr. Gero. A small boy steps into the room causing the motion activated lights to blink into action with a small buzz of electricity, automated female voice crackling over a speaker, "Welcome doctor. Androids 11, 12, and 13 are all ready for combat awaiting activation. Ignoring the voice, Gohan simply continued onwards towards another door leading deeper into the lab, the twin androids following suit as their eyes never wandered. It was the second door that revealed the real work the good doctor was working on. On the left side of the wall stood three capsules each marked 11, 12, and 13 no faces showing and green lights blinking above them indicating their readiness. Still the smaller of the three continued on uncaring of the three artificial life forms sealed away from the world, but the twins, they stopped, they looked. It would be impossible to tell from the looks on their faces, ever stoic and unfeeling, but in their heads they were going through the memories of creation, the pain, the darkness, and the feeling of emptiness that sometimes plagued their seemingly cold hearts. The truth was they had nothing but each other now, no memories, nor feelings other than that of being siblings. They hated being controlled, but in their creation they were given purpose, to find and kill the one called Goku, and all his friends. Even if it meant doing the bidding of the man they detested it was still a purpose, and they needed something to stave off the boredom. "It's here."

The turned their attention back to the present, back to the matter at hand for soon they would be rid of these limits and with it their 'master'. In front of the small child was a black box about the size of a computer tower and from it extended a cord with an end that was strangely familiar even if they could not recall seeing it before. Seventeen broke his silence then, "So this is what's going to free us from the limiter? I expected something more complex than just a box, you know maybe something harder to access and even more so to operate." Turning with the device in hand the demi sayian cleared the table, countless papers falling to the floor as he set it down. " Lift your shirts." Taken back the two exchanged a quick glance before eighteen spoke, "Ex-excuse me? What the hell do you think you're asking a lady to do? I'm not some floozy that flashed kids just because they ask!" Gohan, arched a brow as if trying to process what the female android was implying, "The limiter is placed on the chest, right next to the heart. It was explained that energy, for humanoids at least, flows heaviest in our bodies threw the chest, where it then goes to other parts of the body. Putting the amplifier there makes it much more efficient, so again lift your shirts." Still the two only looked at each other, going over their options, "Seventeen you go first. Eighteen can just watch and do it herself if that makes it easier, either way it needs to get done if you want to have any use other than distractions for my plans. So for the last time, lift your shirt." Angered the male counterpart scowled as he removed his trademark bandana from around his neck, and lifted his black t-shirt as well as the white long sleeved funnel shirt. "Make it quick, it's not exactly warm in here."

With his shirt off there seemed to be nothing different on his body, nothing that doesn't look like anything but a normal human male chest. Swiftly and suddenly Gohan jabbed the two pronged port leading from the box into his chest, causing seventeen to scream in pain before just as suddenly he was silent, seemingly asleep. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM!" As she yelled, her body was already in motion reaching for the cord that had caused her brothers shutdown, but before she could lay hand on the device, a stronger smaller hand held her back. "Wait, the process has begun. It won't be long." Snatching her hand away from the preteen, 18 watched her brother with concern hoping for his swift awakening. Not soon after an abrupt buzz emitted from the box and Gohan removed the cord from the young man's chest, but still he had not awoke. Eighteen spoke, hysteria clearly evident in her voice, "Why isn't he waking up? What's that thing done to him?" Yet she received no answer as Gohan simply turned to her and handed her the cord, "He'll be fine. It's your turn now, so plug this in." Just as she was about to retort Seventeen gasped awake, alarmed and looking around, "Is it done, is this limiter removed?" "Yes, now your sister will remove her own and I shall follow suit. Your new level of power should be more than enough to overcome the sayians. Be glad you now stand above me…for now at least. Just remember, I will not tolerate disobedience." As the younger male spoke, he turned his back from the female, giving the lone woman a bit of privacy as she stuck the cord into her own limiter, giving the room a view of her slim abdomen and just a peak at her chest, covered by bra of course. It didn't take long before she too was done, and as the buzzer went off Gohan recovered the cord, much to Seventeen's annoyance and pull ed his own shirt up to plug the device in. "So that's it, Eighteen is done?" All he received was a nod, and that was enough to launch his surprise attack on the would be master aiming a energy blast towards the device that would once again cause his enslavement. Gohan with his back still turned had no time to react as the blast exploded, shining brightly as to blind them all. As it settled Gohan was nowhere to be found, only huge hole in the wall leading to the next room, then outside into the setting sun. Eighteen was floating above the now ruined table, smirking at the apparent success of their plan. "Well done brother, looks like we can finally have some fun now that there isn't a leash around our neck." "Yea, now we play be our rules, not some snotnosed kid's. Stupid brat should have powered himself up first, and then maybe this wouldn't have happened." Floating down to rejoin her brother, the two walked through the hole made from the blast into the room with the still dormant androids, stopping as they both eyed the capsules. "What do you think sis, do we free them and expand our duo into a gang?" Silence was his answer, and silent it stayed until finally his female counterpart spoke, "No, let's leave them be. Who knows how annoying they could be, like that Sixteen model. We could always come back later if we get bored; maybe even hunt them for sport after we kill of all the other challengers." Another voice, a very familiar voice also gave its opinion, "Or maybe I can just kill you two and wake those three. Perhaps their more obedient."

To be continued….

Power levels

Gohan: 65,000,000

18 & 17 (before limiters removed) :45,000,000

18& 17: 70,000,000


	9. Chapter 9

Turning around the brother and sister were once again greeted with the sight of a black haired twelve year old still holding the device no worse for wear after the sneak attack. "I guess you two won't ever change. Not that I blame you, I would do the same to anyone trying to force their will on me, but believe me when I tell you that this incident will be the last time I allow it to happen. If you think you can take me then bring it on, once you fail though I expect obedience." The blue cold eyes of the brother and sister bore into the even icier onyx pair with indifference, with the child looking in-between to the two. It was Seventeen who broke the silence with a chuckle, low at first but soon it filled the surrounding area with his laughter. "I suppose you were fast enough to avoid that attack, but let's not forget we don't have that little device in us limiting our power anymore. I felt the power swelling with in since that little box did its job, so how about we see just how long you can last." Shooting forward the older teen engaged his would be superior with a flurry of attacks trying to overwhelm the smaller boy before he could even get a guard up, Eighteen would note that his speed was faster than ever, but to their surprise not one of the attacks was landing.

Gohan still with encumbered with the device seemed to be dodging all the blows with ease, gracefully dancing in-between the attacks. "HOLD STILL YOU PESKY FLY!" Rearing his arm back the android launched a haymaker right were Gohan's face should be, but instead he was met with a horrible pain exploding from his midsection, stopping his punch halfway and sending him into then through the ceiling. There stood Gohan still as stoic as ever with his left foot pointing towards the hole that now allowed the sun to shine into the lab.

"WHY YOU!" wasting no time Eighteen began to assault him in a much similar fashion as her brother, but careful not to open herself up with big blows. Still it was to no avail as the boy was just too fast to be hit, but she kept at it pushing him further back towards the wall inch by inch until finally he had no room to retreat. That was when she picked up the pace even more, forsaking strength for speed as she continued to attack, causing the teen to bring his right arm up to block some of the blows that even he could not dodge. _'Dammit where are you Seventeen, we need to tag team this kid before he breaks out.'_ As if on cue the boy slipped one of her punches and returned with a right towards her abdomen. If she had been a second slower the blow would have connected, but instead she was able to back step away, causing the attack to wiff. Even with the miss it certainly broke the pressure she had built up on him as now he was on the attack, sending rights and kicks at her with blinding speed. To her credit she kept up with his assault. Dodging within a hairs inch, and blocking more frequently than he did, she kept from taking a clean hit and when the chance presented itself from one of his kicks, she teleported back to the other side of the room. It was only now that she was not moving to dodge or attack that she noticed how much she was panting. She was completely out of breath, and her arms were sore and heavy from the blows she blocked causing her to wince as she examined them. _'What is this? I've never been this tired before, and it's like my power is gone, I can barely feel it. What did that thing do to me?'_ At this time Seventeen came falling into the hole in the ceiling, landing heavily on his feet before stumbling onto all fours. He looked over to his sister, who gazed back at him with worry evident in her eyes. Pulling himself to his feet, the teen turned in anger towards his attacker,

"What have you done to us? I've never felt like this before, it's as if all my power is gone!" Smirking, the boy walked over to an undestroyed table and placed the device down and removing his shirt. "It disabled the device in your chest allowing you to gain access to the real power you were created with, but it also slows down the energy regeneration. You just have no idea how to properly utilize such power, you waste it much more than you use it, so it drained much faster than it can restore now. But don't worry; you'll be back at 100% in minutes and by the time you are this process will be finished." With a smile he plugged the port into his chest, and slumped over on his feet.

Over at the main lab, Krillen, Bulma, and Yamcha had torn the place apart looking for anything that might give them the clue on a weakness to the androids and maybe to reversing what this mad man did to their friend. They found nothing after hours of searching through files and computers, and as they made their way back to the entrance to retrieve the injured robot in the cliff, Krillen tripped as something grabbed his foot. "Hey guys look, there's a latch down here. I think it's a door of some kind." Reaching down the bald martial artist pulled hard on the door, and after some very rigorous pulls, freed the door with a hiss revealing a set of stairs that lead down into darkness. Reaching the bottom of the stairs took no time, and when they stepped into the room, lit only by a computer screen and a large tank filled with liquid, the lights buzzed and flickered on.

Yamcha whistled loudly, "Well this place looks like it was the real workshop for that creep. I wonder what that small thing is floating in the tank." The subject of in question was a small strange looking organism, no bigger than a honey bee. "HEY LOOK GUYS I FOUND THE BLUE PRINTS TO ANDROID SEVENTEEN!" Holding the blue prints in her hands, Bulma quickly rolled them up so she could further inspect them at her home. Even though they found the blue prints for the androids, they could not find anything on what had done to Gohan . "Hey guys, why don't we just try to find the dragon balls? I mean we could just wish that whatever it was that did to Gohan was undone right?"

"Bulma that's brilliant! Come on lets destroy this place so no one else can come along and take up this horrible habit, and get this hunk of metal to you house Bulma. Krillen why don't you go to Kami's and fill everyone in on the plan." With that the lab was destroyed, killing the small organism along with it. Bulma and Yamcha were headed to her place with the broken Sixteen, and Krillen was headed towards the others to give them the plan.


	10. Chapter 10

Not long after Gohan plugged the device into his chest did his power start to rise. The increase was slow, but soon his power would hit what was his old maximum, before climbing even past that, and continuing with no sign of stopping. The brother and sister pair had no idea of this however, being as they could not sense power nor would they have the time to as they sat and recovered from the clash only moments ago.

"Dam it, this is not how it was supposed to be. Gero made us stronger for a reason, much stronger than his enemies, so why did he have to convert Gohan into his plans?! Is it because of what happened when we awoke the first time?! We should have killed that old man then and there!" Furious at his predicament and his inability to change it, Seventeen struck out at one of the many surrounding lockers, smashing his fist straight through it.

At this point Eighteen rose from her slumped over state, "Seventeen get a grip, we can still make the most of this. We should leave before he awakens and go into hiding. There is no way he could sense our power, and if we gather the Dragon Balls we could wish ourselves more powerful than him, or even for him to be a weak old man. Just use your head and relax we can still have our freedom."

Pulling his fist from the smashed compartment the black haired boy started to smile most deviously, "Your right sis, there is no reason for me to get bent out of shape. If we can't beat this brat with strength we'll just have to use our brains. We should get back to the lab; no doubt the old fool had some way of tracking the dragon balls on file."

The mechanical pair turned towards the hole in the ceiling intent on leaving their master behind.

(Around the same time on the lookout)

Goku and the others stood perplexed at the new development. Gohan had been much stronger than they expected, clobbering Vegeta without even being a super sayian and leaving them with only a warning as he left to do who knows what. Tien, Trunks, and Goku were all silently pondering their options, while Piccolo and Kami were in a very heated discussion.

"Listen old man, You already know the situation and why I'm here, so how bout we spare the talking and fuse so I can beat the androids and bring Gohan back." The elder Namakian never met his eyes however, as he was staring with extreme focus over the side of the lookout, looking down on the Earth as if he could see all that went on below.

"I'm agree with you, the time for us to merge once more draws near, but the androids have not yet spilled innocent blood, nor have they done anything but defend themselves against their attackers. Gohan's abduction was tragic indeed, but until he starts to destroy the people of Earth, I must remain separate." Piccolo enraged at the God's answer swore loudly before screaming his rebuttal "You would wait for innocents to die before taking action?! What a weak guardian you turned out to be. Fine, if you don't want to prevent a disaster I'll wait till the screams of the victims fill your ears and change your mind."

After listing to the two aliens' conversation he turned his attention back to the silent Goku and Vegeta whom were still in a state of thought. "Shouldn't we be training in this time chamber you mentioned Goku? You did say it would take months to complete our training, so we should get started." Earth's hero looks over and smiles at the time traveler, "Well I think I explained it wrong. You see in the time chamber, time passes by much slower than on the outside. In there a whole year is only a day here, and the gravity is much more massive the further in you go. The problem is I think we've reached the maximum strength of super sayian, at least naturally that is. The only thing we can do now is advance past it, isn't that right Vegeta?"

The prince grunted, "Yes that must be the case. The super sayian of legend was unbeatable and held no equal, so there is no way I have achieved that strength if this brat was able to stop me, but I believe I've found a way to the next level. I'll be going in that chamber first Kakarot, and I'll surpass my limits so I can deal with these androids and your brat. Then I'll claim my place as the universes strongest figher."

Goku could only smirk at his rival's claims, never one to back down from a challenge himself; he gave Vegeta the go ahead. "Sure if you feel that confident about it go right ahead. I'll keep watch out here and make sure things don't go too far south."

Following the ever present Popo towards the chamber, Vegeta left into the building, Trunks following close behind. No sooner than the door to the time chamber was closed did everyone start to sense an amazing power start to climb. Piccolo and Goku knew instantly it was the lost member of their group as it felt amazingly familiar yet slightly different than Gohan's.

"Goku his power is climbing so slowly, but it's still below your own. Maybe his fight with Vegeta was just a ruse. Maybe his power isn't really that much more than ours, and if that's the case we should hurry down there and subdue him before he can train."

"Your right Piccolo. The androids followed him because he proved stronger than them, so if we can best Gohan then 's creations must not be that strong. Hold on to me, I'll get us there in no time."

One hand on Goku's shoulder, the two onetime enemies disappeared.

(At the lab)

Just as the two androids were about to leave, Goku and Piccolo arrive, blocking their way. The new arrivals were quick to spot Gohan, still seemingly unconscious as his power as 3/4ths of the way to his old maximum. Goku did not hesitate as powered up into super sayian, for the fight he knew was coming. "Androids, I'll defeat you hear and stop this madness once for good! Piccolo you take the girl, I'll take care of the boy." Without waiting for a response Goku charged the male android, quickly engaging him with a flurry of blows. 17 still far from his full power, struggled to avoid the blows, finding that the information he had on Goku's fighting style was woefully outdated. Meanwhile 18 was faring better but only slightly as Piccolo's strength and speed was not did not surpass her own, but his combat experience and tenacity made him a worthy opponent. 17 was more than annoyed at having to dodge Goku's attacks without being able to get some of his own in, and as he rushed what he thought was an opportune moment to counter he was met with a kick to the gut. Then the flurry of blows rained down on his staggered form, as pain erupted from his face and abdomen from the super sayain's attacks. Seeing her brother being pummeled before her set Eighteen into a frenzy, moving even faster as her power started to return and slipping a left hook into the slower fighters face. As Piccolo backed off to recover from the assault, she sped towards her brother, launching a kick straight up, forcing Goku to halt his attack and back away allowing 17 to recover. "Let's switch 17. I've got more energy that you at the moment."

With that she and Goku began to duel for control of the pace, each one trying to land the first clean blow on the other, but neither being able to slip past the gurad. Eighteen was moving faster than her brother, easily catching up and surpassing her opponent in speed, while he still held the knowhow from years of fighting to avoid and counter her with less movemet. 'This is bad; she's still going strong but my powers starting to fade. This transformation really takes a toll, but it's only because they don't lose any energy. If I could slow the drain I could last much longer and deliver a fatal blow.' Goku was forced to end the line of thought as his guard was blown away, then more hits pounded into him.

Piccolo had the same problem, only his opponent seemed to be gaining power with every exchange, slowly wearing the green man out. It wasn't much longer when the shift in power put the heroes of Earth on the losing side of this fight. Each one struggling just to keep blocking their opponents speedy attacks, but then right when Seventeen blew open Piccolo's guard, a horrible laughter brought everyone's attention to the source. Gohan was finished, his power swelling over them with a tremendous amount of pressure. He was at least three times as strong as he was before, causing both of his former teachers to shiver in disbelief.

"Well now, looks like I was missing some fun. Come let's end this."

END

READ AND REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11

Gohan smirked as he ripped the device from his chest, staring into his father's eyes who returned the look with horrified aw at his son's power. "Looks like you thought you could take me while I was undergoing this process, but I suppose #17 and #18 held you up. Surprising to say the least, but then again after that fight they realized they couldn't win." As he spoke his aura slowly leaked from his skin, giving it more of a fluid like look rather than the wild flare that most beings gave off.

Goku was panting, trying to control his energy and recover as much as possible for the fight he was sure would come, glancing to his right he could tell Piccolo was doing the same. "Gohan please stop this. You don't have to use this power for evil, you could protect the earth from harm and with this newfound strength we could finally live peacefully as a family. Your mother misses you, your friends miss you, and I miss you Gohan. You're my son, and the only time I really had to spend with you in the past was the three years preparing for this, please come home."

"Sorry father, but that time has passed. #18 #17, your powers should be back by now, test them out by killing these two." The siblings were more than angry at being ordered around, but they're chance to escape had already passed, and there was nothing they could do to stand up to Gohan by themselves. 'Damit, are 17 and I going to be this guy's slave for the rest of our lives?! We have to do something about this.' It was then that #18 had an idea, one last hope of freedom from the child for good. She glanced over at her brother and caught his eye, quickly shifting her gaze towards Gohan for a quick second before back to him. If it was one thing she loved about #17 it was his ability to catch onto her plans. They didn't need to talk like most people, or even practice the movements to get them right. She and her brother were always in sync with one another, probably something to do with them being androids, but it was still a definite advantage.

As one they charged the Z fighters, yelling as they prepared their attack against them. Just when they were in striking distance, both Goku and Piccolo getting moving to defend, they vanished from sight only to appear right in front of Gohan. "HAAAAAAA" the two teens released a combined blast of energy right into the un-expecting face of their master, a bright yellow flash enveloping him and destroying the back part of the lab. Not taking any chances, the two jumped back into the air hovering in front of the Z fighters as they waited for a possible counter attack. Goku was first to recover, "No! What have you done to Gohan!?'

It was #17 who fielded the question, "What do you think? We're trying to gain our freedom from this brat. All we wanted to do was live free of that idiotic scientist, but then Gohan shows up and starts bossing us around. Stupid kid should of known we wouldn't stand for it." "Your right I should have."

The group turned towards the destroyed lab to see a slightly injured Gohan staring back at them. His shirt is missing, and his upper torso is covered with superficial wounds, but other than that he looks no worse for wear. "Your full powers are a little more than I thought they would be, but that's still a far cry from what I'm capable of. I guess you two really want to die that badly, but before you do at least provide me with a challenge."

Gritting his teeth #17 went on the offensive, distracting Gohan with his attack while #18 turned to the others, "Look we both want the same thing, Gohan out of our lives and back with you. Help us fight him, when he dies you can wish him back with the dragon balls, or even just get someone to remove whatever It was that was done to him, but if you don't help now he'll kill us then come for you." Leaving the offer on the table she went to join her brother who was not faring so well as he was getting thrashed by the faster, stronger child. With the two androids fighting Gohan, Piccolo and Goku were still thinking over their predicament. "Goku what do you think? The androids aren't going to last long at this rate, and neither will we if we take him on by ourselves. The only ways out of this are either teaming up with them against Gohan, or going back to the look out and waiting for either Kami to fuse with me or Vegeta and Trunks to get done training."

Goku was very much conflicted as he floated in shock as the androids fought a desperate battle just to avoid death at the hands of the stronger fighter. Piccolo on the other hand made his decision, "Dam it Goku have to do this! Maybe you're too soft to do what needs to be done, but I'm going to help before this chance slips away!" Having said his piece, the Namakian fighter moved to join the duo in their struggle, launching a blast of energy at Gohan to give #17 a reprieve from the beating he was taking. "Thanks. Looks like you guys realize how serious this is after all. My brother and I don't ever run out of energy, so just keep assaulting him with all you've got, and we'll keep interrupting when things look bad. He can't last forever like us. Let's go sis!"

The three charged Gohan whom now had to avoid twelve limbs instead of eight, pushing him further than he had before to avoid, block, and counter attack the numerous opponents. It did not help his cause that his opponents had specifics on his fighting style, even if it had changed some in the past three years, it was still at its core the demon style along with elements from Goku's made up art. While the androids didn't have all his moves on file, Piccolo was more than an expert on how the boy fought having been with him those three years and more. It was proving fruitful as Piccolo slipped one of the kicks and delivered a knee into the boy's abdomen allowing the androids to press the attack, rushing him down with countless blows as he tried to recover. Finally having enough, Gohan screamed in anger as he flared his ki, forcing them off of him so he could launch his own attack. Realizing the danger Piccolo presented he targeted his former master. Knocking the androids aside as they tried to intervene, Gohan closed the distance between himself and Piccolo in a heartbeat, planting an uppercut right under his chin before hammering him over the back of his head, sending him flying into the ground. "This is the end for you, my master." (A/N: I couldn't resist :P) holding out his hand, Gohan charged his attack, but before he could launch it he was dropkicked in the face sending him rocketing into the ground a ways off. There in the space Gohan was previously occupying was Goku, sadness etched onto his face, but hard resolve in his eyes. Piccolo climbed from his crater and joined Goku, along with the androids who had also recovered from the attack, all looking to where Gohan had landed as they prepared themselves.

Gohan simply stood from the sneak attack, only a small trickle of blood from his mouth from a kick that would have probably knocked even Vegeta unconscious. Rising up to their level, Gohan gazed at each of them before smirking, "So it's four on one is it? Should keep me entertained for a while, but just so we're clear you stand no chance." Once again Gohan charged the group, taking the offensive and setting the pace. Gohan had never had to fight more than two opponents at a time before, having trained with Goku and Piccolo attacking him at the same time did wonders for his skill, but now they were against him along with the androids. Even with all his power and speed they still had the advantage with experience and technique, and it showed as the boy struggled to block the sixteen limbs that came flying at him in seemingly random patterens. They're attacks were landing more and more, and soon enough he couldn't even block them anymore. "ENOUGH!" Screaming he bolstered his power once more, but this time he took higher into the sky instead of charging them. "I may not have the skill to defeat the four of you at once with my fists, but I'll wipe you all out with this! Don't move otherwise the Earth will be toast! FULL POWER MA-SE-KO!" Yelling, the teen launched a furious beam of energy towards the fighters, one that made all others up until that point pale in comparison.

Literally sweating with fear, the temporary team all charged their attacks to counter this monstrous beam. "KAMEHAMEEEEEEEEE HAAAAAAAA" "EXPLOSIVE WAVE" The two former rivals launched their signature attacks, while the brother and sister stood back to back, and launched an equally impressive beam. The four blasts met and clashed, each of the three struggling to hold back the more potent one. Goku was the first to break through, pushing all his extra energy into his wave with a might yell, "HAAAAAAAA!" his pressure on Gohan's blast nudged it back, and Piccolo seeing this followed his lead, pouring it all into his attack. For all they're effort they were rewarded with the sight of Gohan's beam being pushed back at him along with their own. Out of danger, the group dropped their stances and relaxed. Goku reverting to normal and Piccolo panting from the effort, the two looked towards the sky for any sign of Gohan. They found none. "Looks like that was enough to do it, he must have died in the blast. Gohan I'm sorry, but it was for your own good." Exhausted, the sayian turned to the others with a small smile on his face, "I'm grateful for the help you two. You don't seem evil like we we're warned you were all we ask is that you don't go around killing people for fun, become protectors of the Earth, and if you ever need someone to fight I'll gladly take you on." Before the androids could respond however, there a massive increase energy flared up above them somewhere in the clouds. The force of the energy blew the clouds away and revealed a figure that approached them rapidly, and soon enough Gohan was standing once again in front of them, smirking. "Well I'm surprised you could defend yourselves from that attack, looks like I still need to train in order to beat four opponents. But it looks like you two are all used up, pity I wanted to kill you at your best."

Piccolo and the others were flabbergasted, how was he alive? "Your energy…its barely decreased at all from the blast! How is that possible? You should be drained like us!"

End chapter 11

"This is the end for you my master."- Anakin to Obiwan in the climax of their fight in Star wars episode 3.


	12. Chapter 12

It just couldn't be possible, but the immense pressure that Goku felt as he stared at his son was unmistakable. Gohan's power had barely dropped, a feat that made the other fighters gasp from shock, stunned that their adversary could have so much power left after the previous beam "N-No way. It took everything in me to fend that off and you're still going strong." The black haired man had trouble catching his breath, panting with long slow strides while trying to muster up some energy to defend himself from the onslaught that felt unavoidable.

To his left Piccolo was in a similar state, long green fingers curled tightly into a fist as he realized how out classed they all were. 'I never would have thought Gohan could be this strong, he's only a child, but he even put the androids to shame! Looks like we changed the future alright, but this is far worse that we could have-' The namakian's train of thought was abruptly interrupted, screams from the androids breaking the stillness as they charged Gohan, intent on making him pay.

Unlike the others, the androids energy had replenished just as quickly as it depleted, a boon they would use to wear down their opponent. That is, if he wasn't so much stronger than them. Gohan took them both on with ease, blocking, dodging, and parrying their blows as they continued to pressure the youngster to no avail.

"You two should know your place by now. I won't be beaten by the likes of you or them, but still you attempt the impossible. I hope you enjoyed your time here, because you won't live to see the sun set!" His declaration was the signal of his counter attack, a blitz of blows breaking through their defense with deadly accuracy. The roles were reversed, and with each passing second the duo came closer to annihilation. Twin teamwork had saved them so far, covering the holes in the others defenses while trying find a point of retreat, but none was found. A kick caught 18 in the abdomin. Her reaction, to double over in pain.

17 was left alone, and without his sisters support, the teen was quickly being taken apart. Gohan had increased his speed, going so fast that none of the other fighters could see him moving anymore, just a after image and the sound of flesh striking altered skin. "Ah-ah-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-" that scream was horrifying. A yell of desperation as bones started to creak then snap under the pressure with no sign of ending.

Goku couldn't bare it. Though his energy was much weaker than the Androids, he couldn't sit idly by and watch such a horrible act of torture being carried out on anyone, even an enemy. "Piccolo we have to get out of here, but not without them. They don't seem that bad and we can't just leave and let Gohan do this to them."

It was obvious Piccolo didn't want to save them, they could be the real threat once they dealt with Gohan, but there was no denying that their assistance could benefit them greatly. "I suppose we owe them that much. The girl is back in the fight, and I have enough strength left for one more attack. I'll grab the girl, you take the other and then get us out of here."

The twins were at the end of their rope, and yet still there was more to come. 17 had been heavily damaged, his right arm wasn't moving, hanging limply at his side with a noticeable dent at the elbow. Blood was running down his throat, over flowing from his lips and onto his chin, like a waterfall of red. But he endured. Every hit blocked made him wince, and throwing a blow required too much effort, but to slow meant pain, and stopping meant not only his death, but his sisters, so he fought. Yet it was all in vain.

With cold apathy leaving his face emotionless, Gohan knocked aside his feeble arms and launched a blow of his own, one that would end the android's pathetic attempt at defense. But his fist was forced of course, as another smashed into the side of his head, tickling him in a rather annoying way. There in the demi-sayian's previously occupied space was Goku, hair once again blond from his transformation, but the sweat on his brow was proof enough the he was far from top condition.

"I tire of this." Four little words carried such weight, and behind them was Gohan, charging the trio with tireless strength. Clashing again, the union held their own, using everything they had to stay one step ahead of the fearsome child, but slowly the scale was slipping as it had done before. He was stepping up the pace with each second, and soon none of them would be able to keep up, then suddenly a yellow beam of energy surrounded their enemy and he was sent speeding towards the ground from the act.

18, hair whipping from the rapid movement, floated above them, a look of rage and desperation plastered on her face.

Goku saw this as their chance, grabbing 17 by the should while Piccolo placed a hand on his back. "QUICK GET OVER HERE!"

Like a bullet she powered towards them, closing the distance in the blink of an eye. The two hands were so close, just a hair's breath away from connecting. But it was not to be. Two feet, blasted into her abdomin, taking away both her breath and consciousness with the force of it and sending her spiraling into the sky above.

The Z fighters were stunned, but the approach of a most powerful beam snapped them from their daze. It was with a heavy heart, and the horrified scream from 17 that they departed, missing the blast by milliseconds.

Surrounded by trees, in a clearing her body created from the fall, was 18, like an angel ripped from heaven and pulled onto the Earth. And then, casting his shadow over the woman as he eclipsed the sun, was Gohan. Pondering his next move.


	13. Chapter 13

Seventeen riled with despair when he realized what happened. His sister, the only person on this pathetic planet that meant a damn to him, was left behind before they could leave. She'd been forced from his side by the brat and was now at his mercy, which wouldn't be long. The black-haired teen whipped his head around, idly noticing that this place was not in his data banks as he spotted Tien, Goku, Piccolo and Chaotzu. **"We have to go back, take us back!"** The anguish in his voice was palpable, pulling on the heart-strings of the others with his plea, but sadly Goku could only shake his head in silent refusal.

**"It's impossible. Gohan took us apart when we were at our best, you and your sister included. Even if we did go back he won't let us escape with the same trick, not twice." **

**"Then just go grab my sister! He kicked her away, you should be able to retrieve her before it's too late!" **

**"I'm sorry Seventeen I can't. I need a ki signature to lock onto before I can teleport anywhere, but you and your sister don't emit any. The only person in the area around her would be Gohan, and I like I said it would be impossible to escape without losing someone else." **

Realizing that there was nothing he could do, the lone twin screamed to the heavens, cursing his lack of strength.

-  
Eighteen awoke from her slumber with an alarming scream, scattering the wild life creatures that had gathered around her. She was alive, a surprising fact considering how hard Gohan kicked her. 'Felt like my liver was in my throat.' Her surroundings were familiar, apparently his kick sent her more than a mile from the secondary lab and separated her from Seventeen. Lifting herself from the grass, running her hands over her frame to brush of any grass that came away with her, Eighteen began to look for signs of battle in hopes of finding her brother still alive. The beauty of being an android was that even though she felt pain it never lasted long less something had been severely damaged. Seeing as how she wasn't missing neither limb nor flesh she took it as a good sign. Gathering her ki, the blond lifted skyward but halted when an all too familiar voice rang out.

**"Where do you think you're going?" **

Her eyes widened at the sound, chest frozen with fear as she turned to find his position. There was nothing, trees and moss as far as the eye could see, but then she caught his eyes peering through the brush, a predator locking eyes with his prey. How long had he been there, lurking in the darkness, watching her sleep? Why hadn't he just finished her off, where was everyone else? Questions clogged her brain, while his eyes, those onyx orbs so cold and hard, froze her instincts to flee or fight. Before she knew it he was upon her, a small but firm hand wrapping around her throat making each breath a struggle.

All she could see was his oppressive form, all her strength trying spent trying to remove his hand, but it was futile. She couldn't even escape his eyes, why were they so cold, so harsh? She couldn't help but wonder if the roles were swapped, if it were her hand around his neck smashing his wind pipe, would she have the same look in her crystal blue eyes? Struggling was proving pointless, he had her beat and they both knew it, but that didn't mean she'd go quietly. **"What...are you...w-w-waiting for...you demon?" **

Each word spoken was an accomplishment, an act of defiance against his overwhelming strength. He didn't raise to the taunt, nor did he give any indication that he heard anything she struggled to say. Instead he started to gather his energy into his free hand, a beam that radiated power into the air itself. **"You are of no use to me."** There was no remorse, no hesitance, and though she would like to believe he was bluffing to make her fall in line, the harshness of his eyes didn't leave any hope of such a thing. The only thing she could do was keep her eyes locked onto his, and hope that when she died, the image of her defiance would be burned into his head forever.

**"Well what have we here? Gohan embracing Eighteen by the throat, my, how times have changed."** A raspy voice called out to the turn, earning the attention of the two teens, one curious, the other hopeful that someone had come to save her. What the saw was a monster. A creature unlike another either of them had seen stood before them, a massive six-foot tall green buglike creature. It's skin was patchy and leathery, spots of both light and dark green arranged randomly over its body with on orange almost beackish mouth. A massive tail swung behind it, an appendage that must have been at least five feet in length with a tanish stinger on the end, but that was nothing compared to the pink and black eyes slit down the middle, staring at the two of them with absolute hunger in its gaze.

**"If she's of no use to you anymore then hand her over, i think i have a few ideas on how she could help me." **

**"Who are you creature, how do you know my name?" **

**"Ahh ahh ahh, i'd rather keep that a surprise. Now be a good little boy and give her to me, i won't ask again." **

Eighteen found her self shivering, this...thing wanted her and while she had no love for Gohan or his cruelty, something about this creatures tone of voice promised a much worst fate than death. She was so scared, so unbelievably bothered by this new arrival, that she didn't even notice when she started to squeeze onto Gohan's arm in an attempt to calm herself. Gohan however, did notice, and as he looked down at the girl who was trembling in fear a strange feeling made itself known inside his chest, small and dim, but there none the less.

**"This girl is nothing, lower than trash even. But she's mine, and i don't plan on handing her over to anyone. I suggest you leave before i get angry." **

Though he spoke to the creature, Gohan's eyes stayed focused on Eighteen as his attention was on this strange sensation in both his head and his chest. It was like a part of him was calling out, attempting to make itslef known though it was very far away. His lack of attention costh him some pain as the beast smashed its foot into the side of his head, sending him flying threw the forest and destorying several trees in the process. Eighteen fell to her knees, the sudden lack of support from her capture had been replaced with gravity, but the fear had intensified. She hadn't even notice the creature moved, yet here it was looking down at her with what she could only guess was a smile, and a lustful gaze.

**"Foolish boy. He should have gave you up when i asked, but that doesn't matter. It's just you and me now, my sweet older sister." **

**"You vile monster, i'm no sister to you!" **

**"AHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAH, sister you're too cruel! I'll admit my appearance is more than a little troubling, but you will help me with that, and then i'll be one step closer to perfection." **

**"What are you talking about, what do you mean?!"**

**"Oh don't worry about that my dear Eighteen,"** With a swiftness unseen the creature pulled her into the air much like how Gohan had done moments before, five fingers wrapped around her neck as she struggled to free herself, but to no avail. "**In just a few seconds we'll be closer than you could ever imagine."** And just like that Eighteen felt the pull of gravity bringing her down for the second time, the force on her neck removed in an instant. The beast was still before her, mouth opened in pain as the sound of flesh hitting flesh filled clearing, it's body airborne as it was held in place by another limb.

Gohan was between them, foot buried in the creatures abdomen with a look of serenity on his face as the creature gasped in both shock and pain. "**I told you, this girl is mine and i don't like people touching my things."** In one fluid motion Gohan removed one foot from deep within the leathery gut of his opponent, and slammed his other right under its chin, sending him skyrocketing skyward with a yell of pain. The boy didn't look any worse for ware, really the surprise of the blow and his wondering mind were the only reason he was even sent flying back, but whatever this thing had more power than anyone else he faced so far. Needless to say, it was a most curious development and he was going to investigate. **"Don't leave, or I'll end you."** He might have even ment it, but there was a softness to his tone that was so small that his own ears didn't pick it up. Eighteen herself almost missed it, but before she could catch his eye the teen was off, going up to meet a nightmare.

Meanwhile in the sky said creature forced himself to a stop, grunting in pain as purple blood oozed from his mouth. _'How is this possible?! He's nowhere near my power.'_ He could sense Gohan, his power no higher than Trunks when he killed him before fleeing back in time, but the strength behind his blows immense. Furthermore Gohan didn't even seem injured from the surpise attack earlier, a truly troubling fact.

**"You're different somehow, stronger than you should be, but i won't let you stop me from taking what is rightfully mine. Still i'm curious, what are you doing with the androids?"**

**"You say I'm different, but i know we've never met before, so tell me creature, where is it you come from."**

**"Answering my question with one of your own? Fine. My name is Cell, and i'm Earth just like you. Now tell me, why are you with Eighteen instead of with your family and friends? Or did they all die? Killed by the andorids?"**

Gohan chose not to answer, instead he continued to peer at Cell. _'He thinks they're all dead and he knows about the androids. This thing must be one of Dr. Gero's creations, but there was nothing like him in either lab.'_

**"The silent treatment hmm? Fine, i'll just beat the answers from you."**

Not wasting anytime Cell started to gather his power, screaming out into the world while a yellow aura sprang from his body. What happened next shocked not only Gohan, but every energy sensing being on the planet.

END


End file.
